Too Late
by Heavenlynostalgia
Summary: Ritsu tahu Takano tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Ritsu juga tahu Takano tidak mengharapkannya. Tetapi melepaskan diri bukanlah hal mudah mengingat siapa Ritsu dan siapa Takano. Sedang di sisi lain, Ritsu percaya, memilih bertahan hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi seribu kali lebih menyulitkan. Dan di sepanjang hari-hari sepinya, Ritsu masih saja terus mencintai Takano.
1. Loneliest Day of my life

_Kau mulai belajar mencintai cinta yang baru._

 _Dan aku mulai belajar melupakan cinta yang lama_

* * *

"Apa anda yakin? Tolong pikirkan lagi, anda sedang mengandung, Nyonya!"

"Apa anda tidak takut resiko keguguran? Kemungkinan bayi anda selamat hanya kisar 30% ah tidak bisa sampai 0%!"

Ritsu terdiam, ia memegangi perutnya. Ia sedang hamil, memang. Usia kandungan dua bulan. Dan itu adalah anak dari lelaki sialan yang setengah mati ia cintai. Takano Masamune. Suaminya. Juga lelaki yang Ritsu tinggalkan karena Ritsu berpikir ia harus mengamankan buah hatinya.

Takano itu monster, dia adalah pria biadab sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Pria yang tidak mempedulikan Ritsu, memperkosanya bahkan sesekali menyiksa hanya karena perjodohan paksa yang harus melibatkan Takano harus menikahi seorang bocah kaya seperti Ritsu untuk menolong perusahaannya.

Dan Ritsu mencintainya, pun sedang mengandung anaknya. Tetapi bertahan bersama Takano bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia pun memilih berlindung di rumah Nao, sahabat Ritsu. Lalu masalah barunya sekarang adalah keluarga Ritsu. Mereka mencari Ritsu yang kabur. Kehabisan akal Ritsu ingin lenyap, ia ingin identitas baru. Ia ingin berganti kelamin. Ia ingin menjadi laki-laki!

* * *

Hari itu Ritsu dan Takano telah resmi menikah, seperti layaknya suami-istri pada umumnya. Takano meniduri Ritsu di malam pertama mereka. Ritsu tahu Takano tidak mencintai dia, tetapi jika Takano bersedia melakukan ini, Ritsu yakin Takano sedikitnya tertarik secara seksual terhadapnya. Walau harapnya harus pupus di hari berikutnya kala suaminya itu membawa seorang perempuan lain ke ranjang mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Saya tahu anda tidak menyukai saya. Tapi saya ini istri anda, Masamune!" itu adalah amarah yang Ritsu keluarkan setelah satu jam Ritsu bersabar menanti perempuan jalang itu pulang meninggalkan suami Ritsu. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku istrimu!" Ritsu berteriak semakin keras, air mata bodoh menuruni pipinya. Apalagi ketika suami Ritsu itu menyeret Ritsu ke dalam kamar mereka.

Ritsu di lempar begitu saja ke ranjang, Takano lalu melonggar sabuk celananya, dengan cekatan tangan putih itu menjelajah isi laci kamar mereka. Ritsu membelalakan mata kala sepasang borgol suaminya itu keluarkan.

Tangan kiri Ritsu, tangan kanan Ritsu keduanya menyapu sisi kepala ranjang dengan ikatan borgol di sisinya. Sedang kaki Ritsu sibuk merapat. Ritsu tahu pasti suaminya akan melakukan apa,

Takano mengambil gunting. Ia telanjangi Ritsu begitu saja. Menampilkan lekuk tubuh sexy yang sesungguhnya memang menggoda imannya. Langsung saja, Takano mengarahkan kepalanya menuju kemaluan Ritsu. Menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat Ritsu mau tidak mau meracau galau di antara hatinya yang sakit dan tubuh yang mendamba rasa nikmat.

* * *

"Ritsu? Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku akan menyembunyikanmu. Aku juga mau membantumu membesarkan anakmu itu," Ritsu menggeleng. Ia harus melakukan operasi itu. Ia tidak boleh terus menjadi perempuan, keluarganya atau Takano mungkin bisa menemukan dirinya.

"Atau kau bisa melakukannya setelah melahirkan," kata Nao lagi, saat ini Nao sedang mengantar Ritsu ke rumah sakit. Tempat Ritsu bersikukuh ingin melakukan operasi kelamin.

"Keluarga suamiku dan keluargaku sedang mencariku, aku dan anakku dalam bahaya Nao. Mereka bisa menemukanku kapan saja. Jika operasi ini begitu beresiko bukankah resiko terburuk adalah kembali ke rumah bersama Masamune? Suamiku pasti akan membunuh bayi kami," Nao segera merengkuh Ritsu meski sahabatnya itu tidak menangis atau sekadar menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Namun Nao sangat tahu, Ritsu sangat menderita, Ritsu sangat kesakitan oleh Takano, suami yang sangat di cintainya.

"Kumohon lakukan Dokter, Tuhan akan melindungi anakku. Anda tidak perlu mengeluarkan organ reproduksiku secara keseluruhan. Aku tidak begitu peduli apa nantinya akan berjalan baik atau tidak ketika aku berwujud seorang pria, tetapi yang ku butuhkan saat ini adalah tampilan luarnya. Kumohon buat aku menjadi seorang pria," ucap Ritsu lantang, ia masih mengusap perutnya. Berdoa pada Tuhan supaya anaknya di beri kekuatan sekaligus keajaiban untuk bertahan hidup.

Dokter itu menghela napasnya dalam, ia akhirnya menyetujui operasi tersebut. Dan menjadwalkan dua bulan kedepan dimana usia bayi Ritsu menginjak bulan ke-empat. Dan mau tidak mau Ritsu menyetujui walau hatinya betul ketakutan, dua bulan adalah waktu lama. Selama menanti keluarganya pasti akan segera menemukan Ritsu dan memulangkan pada Takano.

Ritsu sangat ingin sebetulnya, kembali hidup bersama Takano, apa yang tidak lebih di inginkan selain hal itu? Sebagai ibu hamil pada umumnya, Ritsu sering kesulitan dalam masa morning sick pun juga perihal acara mengidamnya. Letak bingung dari masalah Ritsu ini adalah siapa. Siapa yang akan membantu Ritsu melakukan semua itu. Nao adalah sahabat Ritsu, tidak mungkin Ritsu membebankan Nao lebih jauh lagi.

"Ritsu kamu oke?" Nao bertanya, mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Ritsu sangat pucat. Ia sangat stres dan lelah mengurusi pemeriksaan pasca operasi kelaminnya. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini Ritsu merasa sangat gelisah, ia ingin bersama Takano. Ia ingin melalui masa-masa hamil bersama ayah janinnya. Tapi hal itu terdebgar mustahil mengingat betapa Takano membencinya. Ritsu sangat putus asa atas diri yang sungguh betapa bodohnya dia.

Ritsu mengangguk, namun ia menyerngit. "Katakan apa kamu mengidam sesuatu?" Nao bertanya pada Ritsu, "sekali ini saja. Kumohon.."

"Ya, apa itu. Katakan saja,"

Ritsu memerah, matanya berkaca menahan air mata yang terlihat ingin turun kapan saja. "Aku ingin melihat suamiku, dari jauh juga tidak apa-apa Nao. Kumohon,"

Nao tersenyum maklum, ia tangkup kedua sisi pipi Ritsu. "Kamu sangat merindukannya hm?" Dan pertanyaan itu Ritsu jawab dengan tegar, "bayiku. Aku tidak," Ritsu tersenyum. Mencoba membuat diri betul-betul baik tanpa Takano. Ritsu pasti bisa, karena Ritsu kuat. Lebih kuat dari siapapun.

* * *

Itu adalah malam hari, Takano terlihat menggandeng seorang wanita sexy berambut cokelat. Mata wanita itu berwarna hijau, hampir sama dengan milik Ritsu, hanya saja tidak begitu terang dan besar. Perempuan itu juga lebih tinggi dan berisi dari pada Ritsu.

Mereka melangkah memasuki bar, tentu saja Nao dan Ritsu mengekor di belakangnya. Ritsu mengenakan masker dan baju yang sangat tebal. Mengingat ini adalah pukul sepuluh malam dan lokasi ini sungguh memiliki aroma yang tidak baik untuk janinnya. Tetapi Ritsu merasa perlu tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Ritsu perlu tahu, sangat perlu tahu.

Disana Masamune terlihat berbincang dengan seorang bartender, sepertinya mengutarakan pesanan yang ingin di nikmatinya malam ini bersama si perempuan. Hal serupa dilakukan perempuannya, sesekali tangan mereka saling meraba meski mata mereka sibuk bercakap dengan sang bartender. Sampai akhirnya mata Ritsu menangkap dimana tangan putih yang sering meraba tubuhnya sedang keasyikan meraba paha dalam wanita di sampingnya.

"Hoekk," Ritsu tiba-tiba saja merasa mual. Mungkin aroma beralkohol yang pekat sudah mulai mengganggu indera penciumannya. "Ritsu ayo kita pulang,"

Ritsu menggeleng. Ia jauhkan Nao dengan tangannya, "kumohon Nao. Sebentar lagi saja. Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi.."

"Ritsu, ingat bayimu! Kamu tidak mau kehilangan dia hanya karena kamu berada disinikan?"

"Nao kumohon," ketika Ritsu memohon. Barulah saat itu Nao sadar, Ritsunya sedang menangis. Ritsu yang sangat kuat dan tegar, selama melarikan diri ke tempatnya Nao hampir tidak pernah melihat Ritsu menangis. Tetapi kali ini, hanya dengan melihat si brengsek Takano, Ritsu menangis. Nao sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan hal ini?! Ia mungkin harus menghajar Takano sampai mati. "Sepuluh menit lagi saja oke, lebih dari itu aku tidak setuju,"

Ritsu mengangguk pasrah, membiarkan Nao juga menyalipkan tangan di pinggang Ritsu. Bermaksud melindungi Ritsu dari hiruk pikuk orang-orang tidak baik di dalam sana. Tetapi niat itu tidak cukup untuk melindungi Ritsu karena selanjutnya mereka berdua harus di suguhi pemandangan dimana Takano mencium perempuan nakal tadi di dada.

"Nao!" Ritsu menangis, ia memeluk Nao. Satu tangannya mengepal di dada. Ritsu merasa sakit yang kesekian kalinya.

Ini memang bukan kali pertama pemandangan seperti ini Ritsu dapati, selama setahun masa pernikahannya. Takano seringlah membawa banyak perempuan. Bahkan berani meniduri mereka di hadapan Ritsu. Tetapi kali ini. Sedikitnya Ritsu berharap, dengan perginya Ritsu akan memberi pengaruh. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang tidak memiliki beda sama sekali. Takano terlihat tidak peduli sama selali dengan ketiadaan Ritsu di hadapannya.

Ketika Takano meremas bokong si wanita, Ritsu merasa dadanya penuh dengan kesesakan. Ia merasa cukup dan ingin pulang tapi yang terjadi adalah tidak terduga, Nao mendatangi Takano. Melayangkan tinju tak termaafkan seumur hidupnya.

 _Bugh._

 _Bugh_.

"Ini karena kau adalah lelaki brengsek!

"Apa-apaan kau-"

 _Bugh_.

"Ini karena kau biadab!"

Takano menendang Nao sampai Nao tersungkur. Takano terlihat lebih lihai daripada Nao, tetapi Nao tidak menyerah. Meski babak belur ia tetap berusaha melayangkan satu pukulan lagi, "inih hah-hah.. Inih karena kau bajingan sialan!"

Ritsu hampir berlari mendekat, tetapi security mulai berhamburan dan menggusur Nao keluar. Samar-samar Ritsu melirik Takano, ia khawatir. Wanita yang tadi bermesraan itu dengan cepat memeluk Takano, membuat Ritsu tersenyum getir, sepertinya Ritsu mengkhawatirkan orang yang salah.

* * *

"Ritsu sakit adududuh," Nao mengaduh manja, Ritsu tertawa Nao sudah seperti anak kevil saja. "Tahan bodoh!"

"Ritsu sakit," dan pengaduhan rasa sakit itu di tanggapi tawa lepas oleh Ritsu. Nao mencekal tangan Ritsu kala itu. "Akhirnya kamu tertawa,"

Ritsu memerah, Nao sangat dekat. "Na-nao kamu terlalu dekat,"

Nao meraih satu tangan Ritsu lagi, "sebetulnya Ritsu. Kamu tidak perlu semenderita ini. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dari Takano, kamu tidak perlu mengganti kelamin untuk menyembunyikan diri. Aku bersedia menerimamu, mempertahankanmu dan melindungimu. Mari kita datangi orang tuamu, kita urus perihal perceraian lalu menikah, kamu akan bahagia. Aku berani berjanji padamu."

"Nao aku tidak,"

"Aku mengerti Ritsu, tapi kumohon pertimbangkan aku. Aku seribu kali lebih baik untukmu dari pada si Takano sialan itu," Ritsu mengangguk, meski ia tidak tahu. Dalam sepanjang rasa sepi hari-harinya, tak sedetikpun ada pikir untuk berpaling pada Nao, teman baik yang sudah bersamanya semenjak ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah, "bodoh cepat kompres lagi. Ini sakit tahu!"

Dan suasana canggung itu cair sekali lagi, gelak tawa kembali memenuhi ruang. Nao mungkin memang pandai mengangkat mood Ritsu menjadi lebih baik.

Nao masih terlelap pagi harinya, itu wajar. Semalam mereka pulang sangat malam belum lagi Ritsu yang terus merengek gelisah, Nao menjadi terjaga sampai pukul tiga dini hari. Karena itu Ritsu sekarang berinisiatif berbelanja ke pasar untuk membelikannya sebuah bahan-bahan persediaan dan lalu memasakannya. Sekitar tiga puluh menit rasanya tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Ritsu pun pergi mengenakan jaket tebal dan sebuah topi untuk berjaga-jaga barang kali ada dari keluarganya atau keluarga Takano menemukannya. Dengan perasaan ringan Ritsu belanja, hari ini moodnya cukup bagus. Mualnya pagi ini sudah mulai membaik walau belum hilang sepenuhnya. Ritsu tidak sengaja lalu melihat ada toko perlengkapan bayi, dengan penuh inisiatif Ritsu masuk kesana.

Disana banyak sekali pasangan bahagia. Tapi Ritsu tidak berkecil hati, Ritsu juga bahagia walau janinnya tidak memiliki ayah. Terdengar pahit tetapi inilah kenyataan yang mau tidak mau harus Ritsu terima. Dan Ritsu harus kuat, apalagi ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang pria. Ia akan menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah yang hebat nantinya. Ya Ritsu berikrar dalam hatinya.

"Ritsu.." Sayangnya keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak, itu adalah suara Takano, suaminya. Ritsu menoleh, disana Takano tidak sendiri. Takano bersama perempuan dan tidak perlu di jelaskan mengapa Takano dan perempuan itu ada disini. Kontras dengan gelembung besar di balik baju yang di kenakan perempuan itu. "Ritsu kau kemana saja?"

Ritsu ingin lari, ia tidak boleh terperangkap dalam situasi ini. Tetapi tidak bisa semudah ini, tenaganya hilang kala Takano memeluknya. "Ini istriku, namanya Ritsu. Dan seperti yang kau lihat. Istriku sedang hamil, jadi aku tidak mungkin yah kau tahu kan.."

"Tidak Masamune!"

"Ssh, aku hanya berjanji menemani belanja. Tapi sekarang istriku ingin kami pulang," Takano meraih tangan Ritsu, menuntunnya dan menghela memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Meninggalkan perempuan hamil yang kini berteriak memaki Takano.

Ritsu menurut karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Benaknya berputar-putar, dari mana Takano tahu kalau Ritsu sedang hamil?

Sesampainya di rumah Takano tidak tanggung-tanggung, Ritsu di lempar begitu saja ke atas ranjang. Takano langsung melepas celananya sendiri dengan tatap yang arogan. "Tidak, anda mau apa? Takano-san, tidak!" Ritsu beringsut memundurkan dirinya. "Kau kemana saja? Tidur dimana? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat itu? Apa kau hamil oleh selingkuhanmu dan sedang berbahagia dengan anak kalian hah?!" Itu adalah tuduhan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Tidak, Takano-san, anda.." Ritsu tidak cukup cepat. Mulutnya lebih dulu di sumpal oleh Takano, tangan dan kakinya masing-masing di ikat di setiap tepi ranjang.

Ritsu ingin berteriak kalau Takano tidak boleh melakukan ini, Ritsu sedang hamil anaknya. Tetapi semua itu hanya bisa terujar dengan tetes demi tetes kebisuan air mata.

Ritsu di perkosa-.

* * *

Langit sudah merubah warna menjadi gelap, dengan ketelanjangannya Ritsu meringkuk di dalam pelukan Takano. Badannya sakit, hatinya sakit, dan pikirannya pun sakit. Rasanya hampir gila. Ritsu tidak butuh menjelaskan bahwa dia memang betulan hamil dan itu anak Takano, kan? Pria jahat di hadapannya ini juga tidak perlu tahu, kan?

Tetapi sesuatu terasa meremas isi perutnya. Ritsu bergerak gelisah di dalam kungkungan peluk Takano, sampai kemudian suaminya itu terbangun karena Ritsu terdengar sedang terisak. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Takano-san, perut saya.."

Takano menyatukan alisnya, pahanya terasa basah. Ketika selimut ia singkap, ada darah disana. Ritsu berdarah. "Ritsu kau berdarah," ujarnya panik. Ritsu menggeleng, wajahnya memucat sekaligus menggigil. Matanya sayup-sayup mencoba bertahan menatap Takano. "Anda boleh membenci saya Takano-san, tapi kumohon sekali ini saja bantu saya. Bantu selamatkan bayi saya, bawa saya ke rumah sakit.."

Raut Takano berubah, Ritsu betul-betul hamil? Sekilas rasa posesif mengerumuni hatinya. Pertanyaan pahit mengenai siapa ayah dari bayinya membuat Takano murka. Tetapi sebelum Ritsu hilang kesadaran, Ritsu memberi tahunya. "Anak kita.."

* * *

Lantai di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit berdecit karena suara roda bed strecher yang di dorong dengan cepat oleh suster dan Takano. Di atasnya ada Ritsu yang terkapar lemas tak berdaya. Meski bukan dokter, Takano tahu bahwa istrinya itu sedang pendarahan. Dan itu karena dirinya. Dia memperkosanya dengan brutal, perut Ritsu yang datar menunjukan betapa masihlah muda bayinya itu. Sebulan dua bulan mungkin. Dan sekarang bayinya mungkin sudah mati di dalam sana pun serupa dengan Ritsu.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia, aku akan membayar berapapun. Kumohon.." Takano memohon ketika Dokter datang untuk mengambil Ritsu. "Kami pasti akan bekerja semaksimal mungkin pak, anda tenanglah dan berdoa."

Tenang? Di saat istrinya sedang sekarat. Berdoa? Takano ingat, saat sekolah dasar adalah kali terakhirnya ia berdoa. Apa mungkin ia melakukan hal ini untuk istri yang di bencinya? Takano duduk di lantai rumah sakit, kakinya lemas. Mengapa dia harus merasa begini di saat ia yakin tidak memiliki rasa apapun pada Ritsu. Sejak awal, bahkan sedari ia tahu Ritsu akan menjadi seseorang yang di jodohkan untuknya. Atau ini karena Ritsu hamil darah dagingnya?

Butuh dua jam sampai Dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Takano berdiri dengan cekatan. Memastikan bahwa istri sialannya itu baik-baik saja. Tetapi Dokter berkata sebaliknya. Ritsu kehilangan banyak darah, ia harus menemukan darah secepatnya. Jika tidak..

"Apa golongan darahnya?" tanya Takano, ia sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin seorang suami tidak tahu hal sesepele itu. "AB+, dan stok darah dengan golongan darah AB+ sedang kosong disini, saya sedang mengupayakan agar kita mendapat darah tersebut dari rumah sakit pusat, semoga waktunya cukup."

"Ambil punyaku, setahuku milikku juga AB hanya aku tidak tahu detailnya, silakan periksa dan ambil sebanyak Ritsu membutuhkannya!"

Dokter tersebut tersenyum, ia tahu betapa Takano pastilah seorang suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya.

Tuhan membantu Takano, darah mereka cocok. Suster yang mengambil darahnya pun sampai berkata. Takano dan Ritsu seperti betul-betul sudah di takdirkan. Hal itu bukan hal yang ada dalam pikiran Takano selama hidupnya, tetapi membantu Ritsu lalu melihat darahnya mengalir di tubuh Ritsu membuatnya merasa hangat. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ketika Ritsu sadar nanti ia meminta maaf. Ritsu pasti akan sangat sedih karena anak mereka telah tiada. Pun sebetulnya kesedihan itu juga di rasa oleh Takano.

Lima jam berlalu, Ritsu akhirnya sadar. Ia menjerit-jerit kala tahu bayinya sudah tidak ada. Dan ini semua salah Takano! Ini semua adalah dosanya manusia iblis berkedok sebagai suaminya?! "Ritsu tenangkan dirimu?!" Itu ibunya, tak lupa ayah Ritsu berikut kedua orang tua Takano juga ada disana.

"Kami juga sangat kaget ketika Masamune bilang kamu keguguran. Lagipula nak, kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahu kami kalau kamu hamil. Kami pasti ikut menjagamu."

"Diam! Ini semua karena kalian, aku sudah cukup menderita! Aku sudah sangat menderita! Kalian semua kenapa melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kalian jahat padaku dan anakku?!" Ritsu menangis penuh amarah, "panggilkan Masamune. Ritsu sedang terpukul, dia butuh Masamune.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melihat iblis itu, tidak.."

Ibunya Takano keluar ruangan untuk memanggil Masamune, kisar lima belas menit suami Ritsu itupun masuk kedalam. Ia sedikit terlihat kikuk, ketika Masamune ingin membuka suara. Ritsu melemparkan pot hiasan meja nakas di tepi ranjangnya tepat mengenai kening Takano. "Pergi pembunuh! Pergi!"

"Ritsu aku.."

"Pergi, bajingan!"

Takano yang biasanya pasti akan memaksa untuk mendekat, tetapi yang terjadi saat ini Takano malah terdiam. Ia mengakui kesalahannya, setelah berdoa sepanjang terlelapnya Ritsu, Takano menyadarinya. Ia tidak tahu apa dia mencintai Ritsu apa tidak, hanya saja melihat tatapan kebencian Ritsu untuknya membuat Takano merasa err sakit.

"Pergi! Kalian semua pergi, aku benci kalian semua! Aku benci!" setelah lelah memaki, menangis dan mengamuk Ritsu akhirnya bisa terlelap karena bantuan obat penenang yang di beri oleh perawat. Katanya Ritsu akan terbangun esok hari. Meski di landa khawatir yang tinggi orang tua Ritsu maupun Takano, keduanya memilih pulang karena perihal pekerjaan, meninggalkan Takano sendirian menunggui Ritsu.

* * *

Diluar dugaan, Ritsu ternyata bangun di tengah malam, ia melirik handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Rasanya beruntung menemukan ponselnya semudah itu, langsung saja Ritsu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Nao.

' _Nao aku ada di Rumah sakit xxx, lantai 5 ruang nomor B73. Aku keguguran, tolong bawa aku kabur dari sini. Aku bersama Takano.'_

Selang beberapa menit, Nao membalasnya. Untunglah pria itu masih terjaga. Atau mungkin sengaja terjaga karena mencarinya?

' _Astaga apa iblis itu menyakitimu? Tunggulah Ritsu, aku akan cepat,'_

Pukul 3.10 Nao sampai disana, Takanopun sudah terbangun dari lelap tidurnya. Membuat keadaan menjadi sulit. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Takano, Ritsu tidak menjawab. Ia terus gelisah menanti Nao datang. Tetapi Ritsu menangkap Nao di luar kamarnya dengan aba-aba supaya Ritsu tetap tenang, iapun memutar otaknya. Bagaimana cara Takano pergi agar Ritsu bisa kabur?

"Takano-san,"

"Ya Ritsu?"

"Bi-bisakah saya memakan sesuatu?" tanya Ritsu hati-hati, ia tahu rencananya ini bodoh. Takano tidak mungkin menurutinya. Tetapi barang kali suaminya itu masih punya setitik nurani terhadap seorang istri yang sedang sakit dan baru saja kehilangan bayinya. "Kamu mau makan apa hm? Aku akan membelikannya?"

"Apapun?"

Takano mengangguk, ia meraih satu tangan Ritsu yang lemas. Mengepal lalu mengecupnya. "Apapun,"

"Ingat pedagang sewaktu kita kuliah dulu? Kurasa aku ingin Takoyaki di sana, saya sangat menyukainya.."

"Ritsu itu sangat jauh, kalaupun aku pergi sekarang. Kamu akan mendapatkannya siang hari. Tidak apa-apakah?"

Ritsu mengangguk, "saya bisa menunggu,"

Takano meraih jaketnya, mengecup kening Ritsu. Saat wajah mereka berdekatan ia berujar, "aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Tetapi aku minta maaf padamu Ritsu. Bisakah.. Bisakah kita memulai lagi semuanya?"

Mata Ritsu membulat, itu adalah hal yang paling di dambanya selama hidup. Membina Rumah tangga bahagia bersama orang yang di cinta. Tetapi itu dulu, dulu sebelum Takano melebur perasaannya hingga hancur seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menjawab,"

Takano mengacak rambutnya, "tidak apa, tunggu ya.." Ritsu mengangguk patuh, ia tidak ingin terbuai lagi. Ia tidak mau tertipu lagi.

Ritsu di bawa oleh Nao. Mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja. Meninggalkan segala dalam artian sebenarnya.

Nama Takano dalam nama Ritsu, status perkawinannya pun perasaan yang selalu Ritsu jaga dalam hati kecilnya. Segalanya..

* * *

"Ritsu apa kau siap?"

Ritsu terkekeh, "jangan memanjakanku. Saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku ini seorang pria, kau tahu?"

Ini adalah dua bulan yang di janjikan. Jika sebelumnya dua bulan itu menunggu bayi Ritsu berumur bulan ke-4 tetapi sekarang berubah menjadi masa pulih Ritsu setelah pasca keguguran. Sebetulnya tidak cukup, tetapi Ritsu merasa dirinya sudah kuat.

Apa yang akan lebih sakit dari kehilangan anak dan cintanya? Operasi, Ritsu merasa tidak khawatir tentang itu. Ritsu tidak takut.

Ia bersumpah akan memulai hidup baru. Meninggalkan Ritsu yang dulu dan menghilang dari ingatan semua orang.

Ritsu tidak takut..


	2. I've Lost The Meaning of Life

_Doaku hanya satu._

 _Ketika suatu saat nanti kita tidak sengaja bertemu, aku ingin melihatmu seperti sosok manusia sebagai mana aku pertama kali melihatmu dulu. Bukan seperti seuntai puisi sebagaimana aku melihatmu saat ini._

* * *

 _Final Chapter!_

 ** _I've Lost the Meaning of Life_**

* * *

Hari di bulan maret tidak pernah Takano kira akan sangat serumit ini. Rasanya sial terus meruntun hidupnya. Di tinggalkan Ritsu, di usir dari rumah orang tuanya karena ia sendiri mengakui selama setahun penuh ini telah memperlakukan Ritsu dengan buruk lalu kesialan selanjutnya ialah mengenai gagalnya proyek perusahaan yang sedang ia tangani.

Takano sampai tidak mencukur janggut yang mulai sedikit tumbuh di area dagunya, dia terkadang menjadi teringat segala jenis perhatian yang Ritsu beri untuknya selama ini. Jika Ritsu ada, pasti istrinya itu akan mengingatkan Takano bercukur mau seberapa buruk Takano memperlakukannya. Tak hanya itu, Ritsu akan menyiapkan makan, memijit kala Takano pulang bekerja meski Ritsu tipikal istri yang cukup galak dan sering beradu argumen dengannya. Takano meringis, lihat mimpi perempuan itu telah sukses di hancurkannya. Takano bahkan membunuh darah dagingnya dan sempat melempar tuduhan buruk pada Ritsu. Oh astaga kenapa rasanya penyesalan datang semakin dalam saja. Bukankah ini terbilang sangat terlambat? Takano bahkan merasa tidak cukup layak untuk memohon ampunan.

Kalau dipikir sekali lagi, Takano bisa mengakui bahwa yang di katakan Ritsu adalah benar, Takano memang monster.

Ijuuin, Kirishima datang siang itu menerima undangan makan siang pribadi dari Takano. Mereka ini adalah rekan bisnis, Ijuuin adalah pengusaha di bidang fashion dan Kirishima ia orang besar yang mengurusi dunia model. Tetapi saat ini mereka berdua datang tidak untuk sebuah kunjungan bisnis, mereka datang untuk mendengar kegalauan Takano. Lagipula dua pria tampan ini adalah teman kuliah Takano. Orang yang tahu sejarah perjodohan Takano dan Ritsu. Ritsu yang sangat elegan, sopan dan sangat memuja Takano lalu diri Takano yang setengah mati membencinya.

"Jadi apa kau masih mengharapkan pria gay, Haitani itu?" Kirishima bertanya. "Zen, Masamune tidak gay. Ia hanya gay untuk Haitani saja. Benar begitu kan sobat?" Ijuuin menjawab Kirishima dengan sindiran. Takano tertawa kecut. Bibirnya menyungging ke atas. Wajahnya memucat, "Ritsu. Ini soal Ritsu,"

"Oh sobat jangan bilang kamu akhirnya bercerai dengan manusia manis itu dan kembali pada Haitani,"

"-ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Haitani! Ini soal Ritsu istriku! Dia hamil anakku.."

Kirishima dan Ijuuin tertawa, jadi Takano tergalau-galau begini karena istrinya hamil betapa konyol bukan? "dan aku tidak sengaja membunuhnya."

Ujaran Takano membuat Ijuuin dan Kirishima bungkam. "Aku tidak tahu, Ritsu kabur karena aku memberikan rumah tangga neraka padanya. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya aku menyiksa bathin dan tubuhnya. Aku memperkosanya dengan brutal. Aku bahkan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara. Yang aku tahu, dia keguguran."

"Biar aku tebak, sekarang Ritsu meninggalkanmu dan membencimu," tebakan Ijuuin mendapat angggukan telak dari Takano. "Aku sudah minta maaf, tapi dia tetap pergi. Aku harus bagaimana. Rasanya jika menyangkut Ritsu, aku tidak bisa berpikir,"

Kirishima menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ikhlaskan dia, kau memang temanku tapi aku lebih suka Ritsu lepas darimu. Ia pasti sangat menderita." Takano menundukan kepalanya. "Zen, Kyou. Kumohon. Bantu aku mencari Ritsu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya,"

"Heh bodoh kau berbicara seperti kami ini orang tuanya. Sana carilah, usahalah, kalau memang kamu bersungguh-sungguh aku yakin dia pada akhirnya akan memaafkanmu," saran Ijuuin memang tidak banyak, tetapi cukup berarti untuk Takano. Ijuuin benar jika Ritsu penting untuknya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu bukan hanya merenungi perempuan itu dalam sepi. Lantas apa saja bentuk usaha Takano dalam mencarinya?

"Takano apa Ritsu punya teman dekat?" Takano menggeleng, ia betul tidak tahu apa-apa soal Ritsu selain kebiasaan Ritsu yang sering marah-marah ketika Takano menyakitinya. Jawaban Takano membuat Kirishima mendesah frustasi. "Omong-omong soal Haitani, ku dengar dia bercerai dengan pasangan gaynya. Apa kamu tidak berniat kembali? Daripada kamu repot mencari Ritsu, Ritsu mungkin sudah punya kekasih baru."

"Ritsu masih istriku!"

"Ini dia masalahnya, kau masih temprament kawan. Perbaiki dulu dirimu, baru mencari Ritsu. Kamu yang sekarang aku yakin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Ritsu. Kamu masih terlalu naif dan arogan!" Perkataan Ijuuin membuat Takano sedikit frustasi, Takano harus seperti apalagi? Dulu Ritsu tidak pernah meminta Takano harus seperti ini itu atau bagaimana pun. Jika sekarang semua sudah berbeda, mana dia tahu Ritsu inginkan dia yang bagaimana.

"Sebetulnya.. Sejak pertama dia pergi aku sudah khawatir. Malam sebelumnya aku membawa dua gadis sekaligus ke ranjang kami. Ritsu yang sedang tidur bahkan aku suruh bangun dan pergi. Kupikir besok harinya dia akan tetap ada dan hanya marah-marah padaku.. Tetapi aku salah."

Takano berhenti sejenak, "aku sudah sangat menyakitinya. Dan di saat kami bertemu kembali, aku juga tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Setahuku orang tuanya tidak tahu kemana Ritsu pergi, dia juga pergi tanpa membawa dompet, kartu kredit maupun debitnya. Bahkan pakaian ganti sekalipun. Tetapi aku menemukannya berbelanja dan mengunjungi Toko Pakaian bayi. Apalagi yang bisa orang brengsek sepertiku pikirkan selain anggapan dia tinggal bersama selingkuhannya. Dan mungkin juga hamil oleh orang lain,"

"Kau cemburu?" terka Ijuuin, "entah.."

Kirishima memijit keningnya sendiri, Takano memang tampan tapi otaknya tidak lebih baik dari seekor keledai. Rasanya jika sekarang Ritsu pergi itu akan jauh lebih baik, Takano sudah tidak pantas di maafkan. Bahkan jika Kirishima menjadi Ritsu sekalipun. Ia pasti akan membunuhnya dan bukan memaafkannya. "Aku tidak punya saran bijak untuk orang berengsek sepertimu. Mungkin satu-satunya cara terbaik. Kamu cari teman baiknya. Kita satu universitas, mungkin dia ada dari salah satu orang disana,"

"aku merindukannya,"

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Ritsu.." Nao menyembulkan kepala dari balik selimut, disana Ritsu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Hari-hari indahnya harus lenyap setiap Nao membangunkannya. "Masih ngantuk.."

"Ritsu.. Masak sana.. Aku lapar," kata Nao sekenanya, Ritsu melempar bantal kepada Nao. "Nanti bodoh, makan bantal aja sana,"

Nao menarik Ritsu yang kembali terlelap di sampingnya, "kalau begitu aku akan memakanmu saja,"

Tangan Nao mulai merayapi dada Ritsu yang kini telah berubah menjadi datar, memberi sensasi geli di sana. Sesekali kepalanya menunduk untuk mencari puting susu terbungkus piyama yang hanya sebesar biji kacang. "Hentikan bodoh! Nao!"

"Ritsu kapan.." Nao berubah menjadi merengek, "kapan kau akan membolehkanku untuk.."

"Bodoh sekarang kau jadi gay?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau gaynya itu kamu," gombalan Nao membuat Ritsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setahunya sejak sekolah dulu Nao sangat membenci kaum-kaum seperti itu. Apalagi di sekolah mereka sampai ada empat pasangan di kelasnya dan satu single gay kakak kelasnya. Lalu lucunya satu gay tersebut menyukai Nao. "Kau ingat gay di sekolah yang namanya Haitani? Kira-kira dia masih minat padamu tidak ya?" Ekspresi Nao langsung berubah, Haitani adalah mimpi buruknya. Bahkan dia sempat menyatakan cinta empat kali pada Nao. "Jangan bahas dia Ritsu, aku Cuma mau bergay sama kamu,"

Ritsu tersenyum, ia memeluk Nao. "Terima kasih, Nao. Dan maaf-" Nao menghentikan ucapan Ritsu dengan telunjuknya. "Kamu mau menerimaku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku mencintaimu,"

"..." untuk saat ini, hanya saat ini. Ritsu belum bisa memberikan segalanya. Mereka memang telah berpacaran, dan maksimal keintiman mereka berbatas french kiss. Bukan karena Ritsu itu ingin hidup menjadi pria normal dan berpacaran dengan perempuan, ia masih sama. Minatnya masih pada laki-laki. Dan bukan pula karena Nao tidak cukup baik untunya, setahunya dalam hidup Ritsu Nao adalah yang terbaik. Tetapi sebagian hati Ritsu telah mati sementara sebagian sisanya masih tersisa untuk Takano, suaminya.

"Nao bagaimana kita jalan-jalan, kurasa aku sudah cukup untuk melakukan itu," Ritsu mengalih topik pembicaraan. Apa yang tidak lebih baik dari lari pagi di hari minggu, pikirnya. "Dokter bilang kamu belum boleh terlalu banyak berjalan. Kau pikir yang kau operasi itu apa? Sebagian tubuhmu.. Hah bahkan aku belum pernah merasakannya,"

"Nao mesum!"

"Memang," Nao terkekeh, tidak lama setelahnya ia mendapat serangan bantal dari Ritsu.

* * *

Seperti remaja saja, itu yang di keluhkan Kirishima ketika dia dan Ijuuin memaksa Takano melakukan lari pagi. Pria itu tidak mau pergi ke gym, tidak mau olah raga sedang tubuhnya tidak terlihat begitu baik. Takano selalu menghabiskan sisa mengantornya dengan tidur dan meratapi kepergian Ritsu. "Kalian ini.."

"Semangat kawan.. Siapa tahu ketemu Ritsu, setahuku perempuan itu ikut club lari ketika kuliah dulu kan." Ujar Ijuuin menyemangati. "Ayolah kau harus semangat, aku sampai menolak kencan lari pagiku bersama Yuu,"

"Aku juga dengan Yokozawa," imbuh Kirishima. Sekilas raut Takano berubah. "Kalian sangat bahagia ya, meskipun hubungan yang kalian miliki terlarang, aku dulu dan Haitani di persalahkan. Dan ketika bersama Ritsu masih di permasalahkan juga.."

Ijuuin bersidekap, "kalau kamu dan Ritsu, yang salah dirimu. Padahal Ritsu sangat menyukaimu. Dia juga manis dan bahkan hampir memberimu anak,"

"Aku juga banyak meniduri perempuan. Banyak dari mereka yang mengaku hamil anakku. Tapi mereka semua pelacur. Aku tidak merasa memiliki dari anak mereka. Tetapi ketika aku kehilangan anakku bersama Ritsu rasanya lain.."

"Itu karena kau ayahnya, idiot!"

"Ya, aku memang idiot. Aku menyia-nyiakan kebahagiaan keluargaku sendiri." Takano tersenyum miris, ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di tepi jalanan rute lari mereka. "Aku lelah, aku hanya ingin Ritsuku kembali."

"Berisik, ayo lari lagi,"

"Ah kalian sana pergi duluan. Aku lelah! Kalian pikir aku semuda dulu?! Aku lelah jiwa dan raga," ujaran Takano membuat Kirishima dan Ijuuin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Takano berbicara seperti dia adalah seorang orang tua. Tetapi keduanya memaklumi, mereka tahu sumber kelelahannya adalah hilangnya sang istri, Ritsu.

"Kami akan berkeliling satu sampai dua putaran, kau jangan kemana-mana ya orang tua!" tukas Ijuuin mencemooh, Takano tersenyum ia menepuk paha Ijuuin sebagai balasan candaan mereka. Keduanya akhirnya meninggalkan Takano sendirian. Takano sebetulnya tidak begitu peduli juga, ia hanya sibuk melihat orang-orang berlalangan melewati. Ada sepasang kekasih, ada keluarga, ada pula rombong kawanan anak SMA. Takano merasa lucu, bukankah regunya juga termasuk rombong kawanan SMA atau lebih pas disebut dengan sebutan rombong kawanan bapak-bapak muda? Ia terkekeh sendiri tetapi rautnya berubah ketika matanya melihat seorang ibu hamil yang sedang di papah suaminya. Seandai anak mereka masih ada, akankah dia dan Ritsu melakukan hal semacam ini?

Di sisi lain Ritsu dan Nao tengah asyik mengobrol sambil melalui jalanan setapak. Mereka kini adalah pasangan gay, mengingat Ritsu kini telah menjadi seorang laki-laki. Tapi siapa yang peduli jika keduanya menikmati. Bahkan Nao tidak memusingkan status Ritsu yang masih menjadi istrinya Takano. Bagi Nao sekarang adalah penting membuat Ritsu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, berdiri dengan tegak sampai ia mampu menghadapi Takano dengan berani. "Ritsu jalanmu lucu.."

"Ini menggantung, aku sebetulnya belum terbiasa," jawab Ritsu sekenanya. Dia memang terbiasa berbicara seadanya pada Nao. Mereka memang sangat dekat, bahkan Nao sudah terasa seperti kakak buat Ritsu. Tetapi Ritsu tidak pernah mengutarakannya karena tahu betapa Nao merasakan lain pada Ritsu. Toh Nao itu baik, Ritsu pasti bisa suatu saat mencintainya dan melupakan Takano.

"Ritsu.." baik Ritsu maupun Nao, keduanya menoleh, siapa kenalan Ritsu yang memanggilnya? Lagipula Ritsu itu berganti kelamin bukan wajah. Kemungkinan seperti ini pastilah ada. Ritsu yang lelaki berwajah sama dengan Ritsu perempuan. Yang beda hanya hilangnya tonjolan payudara, berganti dengan tonjolan kemaluan yang tidak begitu besar serta rambut pendek yang membuat Ritsu terlihat seperti pria tampan yang manis.

"Maaf Tuan anda siapa?" Ritsu bertanya dengan santai. Tidak ada ekspresi dalam ucapannya. "Ritsu kau kemana saja aku.. Aku mencarimu," Takano terdiam ketika memeluknya, ia tidak merasakan gumpalan daging pada dada Ritsu. Akankah ia salah orang? "Kau Ritsu kan?"

"Ritsu?" kata Ritsu membeo. "Ritsu istriku,"

"Pak apa anda seorang gay? Saya laki-laki. Mungkin anda salah orang. Nao ayo," jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Takano. Bagaimana bisa pria yang lebih pendek darinya ini bukan Ritsu. Ia mungkin sudah tidak waras, tapi feelingnya merasa mengenali pria ini. Dia sekurang-kurangnya sudah setahun berumah tangga dengan Ritsu, mana mungkin mengenalinya saja tidak bisa. "Tunggu.." Nao dan Ritsu berhenti melangkah.

"Kau.." ketika Takano melihat Nao, ia langsung meraih kaus yang Nao kenakan. Nao adalah pria yang meninjunya ketika di bar, Takano perlu tahu alasannya. Apa ini ada hubungan dengan Ritsu? Nao berkata bahwa Takano adalah pria bajingan saat itu, tidak mungkin Nao semarah itu karena pelacur yang sedang di kencani Takano. Ini pasti karena Ritsu.

"Kau pergi duluan.. Aku akan menyusul." Kata Nao, ia sengaja tidak menyebut nama Ritsu mengingat Takano ada bersama mereka. Ritsu mengangguk mematuhi mengabaikan segala serta-merta menyangkut Takano.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pria yang menyerangku dulu kan? Ketika di bar," ujar Takano langsung ke intinya. "Kau marah padaku untuk Ritsu kan?"

Nao tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Takano sebelah mata. Apa pentingnya hal ini setelah dia mencampakan Ritsu?

"Kumohon jawab aku.."

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu?"

Takano melepas genggamannya pada kaus Nao, "aku butuh jawaban. Aku perlu tahu segala hal tentang istriku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya,"

Nao berjalan. Memilih duduk di tempat yang sempat Takano duduki sebelumnya. "aku tidak suka berbohong. Atas pertanyaanmu ini aku akan menjawab 'ya', dan untuk pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan pada Ritsu tadi aku juga menjawab 'ya', dia memang masih Ritsu yang sama,"

Mata Takano membelalak, jadi pria pendek tadi adalah Ritsu. Betul-betul Ritsu istrinya? "Tapi kenapa dia jadi-"

"Kau yang merubahnya, kau yang menghancurkannya.." jawaban Nao membuat Takano nyeri, matanya terpejam. "apa dia transgender?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya, saking bencinya dia padamu, Ritsu sudah menungguku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya lama menanti. Aku juga sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, aku permisi.."

"Tunggu.."

"..." Nao menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau memberi tahu semua ini padaku, jika kau teman baiknya kau seharusnya menyimpan rahasianya kan?" pertanyaan itu Nao jawab dengan pandang mencibir, "karena aku tidak berpikir Ritsu mau kembali padamu sekalipun kau tahu dia siapa sekarang. Kau lambat Takano. Dan penyesalanmu juga sudah teramat sangat terlambat. Lupakan dia, dia tidak ingin kamu ada dalam hidupnya lagi. Bebaskan dia.."

* * *

Malamnya adalah yang terburuk bagi Ritsu.

"Takano-san, tidak. Jangan.. Kamu tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku.. Aku istrimu.. Jangan.."

"Ritsu.."

"Ritsu.." Nao menepuk-nepuk pipi Ritsu, Ritsu mengigau! Dan Nao yakin itu adalah mimpi dimana Ritsu kembali pada saat berumah tangga dengan Takano. "Na-nao.." Ritsu langsung memeluk tubuh Nao, peluh membanjirinya. Ia bermimpi buruk, mimpi tentang Takano! "Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya Nao, aku berani bersumpah.. Tetapi hanya dengan melihatnya pagi tadi dadaku menjadi sesak. Aku benci kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi,"

"Aku.. Aku hampir pulih seutuhnya kau tahu? Apa dia akan membawaku pergi Nao, apa dia akan menyiksaku lagi? Apa bayiku akan terancam.. Bayiku.. Bayiku Nao!"

Nao menangkup kedua sisi pipi Ritsu. Ritsu sangat kacau, Ritsu tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. "Ritsu sayang, bayimu sudah tidak ada. Tenangkanlah dirimu. Takano tidak ada disini, aku akan ada di sisimu aku yang akan melindungimu. Percaya padaku kan?" ujarnya menenangkan. Tersadar akan kebenaran yang di ucapkan Nao, Ritsu pun menangis. Malam itu ia habiskan dengan meratap takdir. Ia ingat dahulu ia adalah perempuan tidak berdaya yang hidupnya di permainkan Takano. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Ritsu sudah bukan Ritsu yang dulu. Ini adalah Ritsu yang berbeda. Ritsu yang beda! "Maaf Nao, aku harusnya tidak begini. Maaf," Nao mengusap kepala Ritsu, sedikit mengacak poni coklat pria tersayangnya itu gemas, "tidak apa-apa, aku memahamimu.. Ini masih malam, kamu kembalilah tidur."

"Boleh aku tidur di pelukanmu?" tanya Ritsu hati-hati, Nao tidak menjawab apapun. Lelaki ini hanya langsung terbaring dan menepukan tangan ke dadanya, memberi isyarat untuk Ritsu hadir dan terlelap dalam peluknya. Dan tidak butuh hitungan menit, lelaki istri Takano ini akhirnya kembali terlelap.

Karena hal ini Nao menjadi terjaga, ia jadi teringat pada Takano. Setahunya Takano adalah lelaki arogan yang sangat kejam namun berwibawa secara bersamaan. Tetapi yang tadi di lihatnya sungguh berbeda, Takano tidak lebih baik dari pada seorang suami yang menderita kehilangan istrinya. Namun apa yang bisa Nao lakukan apabila Ritsu memilih jalan ini. Nao juga mencintai Ritsu! Hanya saja—meski begitu Nao inginkan yang terbaik untuk Ritsu. Nao hanya ingin Ritsu bahagia. Pria manis itu sudah teramat sangat menderita sepanjang hidupnya.

Paginya Ritsu dan Nao sarapan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah pada Ritsu, pertemuannya dengan Takano kemarin ternyata tidak memberi pengaruh apapun. Ritsu mungkin betul sudah tidak ingin kembali, karenanya Nao sedikit menghela napas lega. Ia bersyukur jika memang begitu. "Uhukk Nao.."

Nao menoleh, "ya Ritsu.." Ritsu terlihat kikuk, ia bangkit dari kursinya, ia mendekati kursinya Nao. Dengan berani duduk di paha Nao. "Etto.. Nao tidakah kamu berpikir ingin berhubungan denganku?"

"Bukankah kita sudah berpacaran?" Ritsu memukul kepala Nao dengan sendok. "Pahami kondisinya tuan Kiyomiya! Maksudku adalah hubungan seks,"

Nao tidak langsung menjawab, matanya bulat penuh keterkejutan. Ia ingin, sangat ingin. Tetapi selama ini Ritsu selalu menolaknya selain karena pasca pemulihan Ritsu juga berkata butuh waktu. Katanya Ritsu hanya ingin melakukan seks dengan cinta, karena itulah Nao bersabar. "Apa kamu yakin?"

Ritsu mengangguk malu-malu, tangannya ia apit pada leher Nao. "Mari menjadi gay bersamaku," Nao tersenyum ia tarik bibir Ritsu. Meneroboskan lidah basahnya untuk bertamu ke dalam bibir sang kekasih. Deret gigi-gigi putih di absennya sampai kemudian bunyi keciplakan terdengar. Lelehan saliva yang turun dengan lihai Nao hisap membawa sebuah gelenyar aneh yang direspon seluruh tubuh. "Kita perlu ke kamar," ujar Nao frustasi karena burung Nao sudah meronta ingin keluar dari sangkarnya.

Ketika Nao berdiri, kaki Ritsu menggelayut manja di sisi-sisi paha Nao, tentu membuat Ritsu merasakan betapa keras dan panas Nao saat ini, hal itu membuat keduanya semakin gelisah. Tatkala tangan-tangan Nao meremas manja pantat Ritsu, Ritsu menjadi mendesah. Dan desahan itu kian menggelegar sepanjang Nao menggendong Ritsu ke kamarnya.

Satu demi satu pakaian Ritsu di lucuti, sukseslah Ritsu dalam keadaan bugil. Sedikit precum keluar pula dari alat senggama Ritsu yang kecil, dan hal itu sukses membuat Nao segera meraup dan mengulumnya dengan tidak sabaran "mpphh—ahhh nhh," bagi Nao Takano adalah orang yang sangat bodoh karena sempat menyiakan seorang seperti Ritsu. Jangankan tubuhnya, suaranya pun begitu membuat Nao mabuk kepayang. Sungguh suara Ritsu teramat sangatlah dipenuhi oleh rangsangan. "Takahno-san,"

"Nghh Takahno-san," Ritsu mendesahkan nama Takano, hal itu membuat Nao menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangan Ritsu lalu mengambil posisi menggantikan mulut Nao. Tidak peduli dengan ketiadaan Nao, Ritsu terus mengocok alat senggamanya sendiri dan mendesahkan nama Takano. Nao tersenyum getir, kepercayaan dirinya ternyata terlalu cepat seribu tahun. Takano adalah pemenangnya, tidak peduli apa yang Nao lakukan. Takano tetap memenangkan Ritsu.

Nao keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Ritsu begitu saja. Ritsu menjadi bangkit, apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Dipenuhi hasrat yang sedang betul-betul meluap Ritsu mengejar Nao ke ruang tamu, dilihatnya Nao berdiri disana dan Ritsu kembali memeluknya, "Nao.. Kenapa..?"

"Ritsu aku bukan Takano, sadarlah.. Berhenti menggodaku, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan nafsuku. Aku yakin kamu akan menyesali ini nantinya.."

Ritsu membalikan tubuh Nao, menjadi memeluknya dari depan, "Nao.. Panas," ketika Nao melihat wajah Ritsu. Ritsu berwajah sangat merah. Ada yang tidak beres disini. "Ritsu kau kenapa?" Nao menyentuh kening Ritsu, oh tidak dia demam.

"Ritsu?" Ketika Nao berniat ingin menggendong Ritsu kembali ke kamar, tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah botol obat. Nao memungut botol obat yang rasanya asing itu. "Obat perangsang? Ritsu kau memakan ini?"

"Takano-san.. Takano-san," Ritsu terus merapal nama Takano sembari membimbing tangan Nao mengurut kesejatiannya. Oh sungguh Ritsu yang malang.

Nao tidak punya pilihan selain memberikan sex oral pada Ritsu. Setelahnya mengelap tubuh Ritsu dan memakaikannya pakaian. Setelah itu Nao pergi mandi mendinginkan kepalanya. Terus terang Nao bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

Nao baru saja pulang bekerja, ia bertemu Takano. Sepertinya Takano sengaja menungguinya. "Ada apa?"

Takano menghela napas, "kumohon kembalikan Ritsu padaku."

"Dia sudah jadi laki-laki kau tahu, apa kau bersedia menjadi gay?" Cibir Nao sambil menertawai Takano, tetapi yang di tatap tidak memberi ekspresi apapun selain wajah yang serius. "Aku akan menjadi suami gaynya. Aku tidak peduli," jawaban Takano membuat Nao merinding ngeri, Nao menangkap nada posesif disana. "Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian, apalagi kau adalah suami Ritsu yang sah. Tetapi kau tidak boleh memaksanya, kau boleh membawanya kembali jika memang Ritsu mau,"

"Kumohon bantu aku," kata Takano memelas, "Aku sahabatnya Ritsu, aku kakaknya dan aku juga kekasihnya.. Kau tahu? Aku rivalmu. Tetapi aku dengan sangat baik membebaskanmu untuk merebut Ritsu dariku. Kau pikir aku kurang apalagi?"

"... Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu Takano, aku menyayangi Ritsu. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Itu saja. Dan jangan coba-coba kau mau merusaknya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu." Takano menarik sebelah tangannya, "kamu sangat baik. Bisakah aku tahu namamu.."

"Ketika kau tahu aku bermanfaat, kamu baru mengajakku berkenalan?" raut Takano berubah, kentara sekali Takano ingin memanfaatkan Nao, tetapi itu bukan masalah. Dengan pahit Nao menjawab. "Nao. Kiyomiya Nao,"

"Kiyomiya-san. Bisakah aku bertemu Ritsu? Kau boleh mematai kami jika aku berbuat yang tidak baik, aku mohon.." Nao melihat raut yang teramat serius dari Takano. Nao tahu betul itu adalah mimik dari seorang yang sedang dilema cinta. Dan seorang ini dilema pada cintanya kekasih Nao. Salahkah Nao saat ini membantunya? Akankah Ritsu marah padanya? Ritsu sudah sangat berjuang melupakan Takano untuk Nao, tetapi Nao malah menyatukan Takano dan Ritsu lagi, tidak. Bukan itu yang Nao mau. Nao hanya ingin memastikan. Jika Ritsu betul memilihnya, ia tidak akan hidup dalam penyesalan nantinya. Nao akan memperjuangkan Ritsu jika Ritsu betul menyukainya, tetapi jika cinta itu tetap milik Takano, Nao menyerah. Nao akan melepaskan Ritsu. "Ritsu suka berada di perpustakaan kota dari sore hari hingga pukul sembilan malam,"

"Kiyomiya-san terima kasih,"

"Tunggu, Takano. Aku perlu memastikannya.." Nao membuat Takano menaikan alisnya, "apa itu?"

"Apa kau mencintai Ritsu?"

"Ya, sangat."

Nao tersenyum jijik, drama apa ini pikirnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Mau mendengar sedikit cerita basi?" Nao mengangguk mengiyakan, ia dan Takano sebelumnya mencari tempat mengobrol yang jauh lebih nyaman.

"Aku selalu mencoba membuat Ritsu membenciku, aku sebetulnya tidak membencinya. Aku hanya benci pada orang tua kami. Nao, aku adalah seorang gay. Dan ibu kami memaksa kami menikah, tidakah kau tahu betapa aku terpukul dengan itu, diwaktu bersamaan Ritsu sangat mencintaiku."

"Jadi kau mencintainya karena sekarang Ritsu adalah seorang pria?"

Takano mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, "kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sedari lama, tetapi aku terus mengelaknya. Aku memang bodoh. Ketika Ritsu menyerah, barulah aku tersadar betapa bodohnya aku ini.."

Nao tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, "aku tidak tahu kau jujur apa tidak. Aku hanya bisa berkata. Lakukanlah yang terbaik,"

Takano tersenyum sumringah, "pasti."

* * *

Ritsu baru saja selesai dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan kota. Ia akan segera pulang, jika biasanya Ritsu pulang pukul sembilan malam kali ini Ritsu pulang pukul tujuh. Ia sengaja ingin meminta maaf pada Nao untuk insiden dua hari lalu. Ritsu terus menghindar karena malu, Ritsu juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengkonsumsi obat perangsang. Niatnya agar dia bisa melakukan seks dengan Nao, tetapi nama Takano malah muncul. Ritsu bersumpah itu bukan karena dia rindu. Sungguh bukan begitu.

Ketika pintu keluar itu di buka, Takano ada di sana. Ritsu tidak panik, setidaknya ia berusaha begitu. Namun saat ia mau melewati suaminya itu, tangan Takano mencekal. "Hai,"

"..." Ritsu tidak ingin menjawab, sudahkah Takano tahu Ritsu adalah Ritsu yang pernah menikah dengannya. "Aku tahu kamu Ritsu istriku. Please, bisakah kita bicara?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kumohon, satu jam tidak apa-apa."

"Itu terlalu lama, aku harus segera pulang karena Nao menungguku," perkataan itu membuat Takano sakit. Saat ini Ritsu dan Nao sedang menjalin suatu hubungan, Ritsu melupakan statusnya yang masih menjadi istri Takano. Namun mengutarakan semua ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ritsu pasti akan semakin menjauhkan diri. Takano harus bersabar. "Tiga puluh menit. Aku janji,"

Akhirnya Ritsu dan Takano pergi memasuki sebuah restoran terdekat, Ritsu menolak memasuki mobil Takano karena itulah sebab mereka sekarang ada disini. "Aku sangat terkejut. Kau berubah," Takano membuka topik mereka. "Seperti yang anda lihat,"

"Ritsu, maukah kamu mendengarkanku. Setelahnya kamu bebas melakukan apapun padaku.. Kau boleh pergi." Ritsu mengangguk.

"Aku adalah seorang gay, itu terjadi sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku anak-anak yang memiliki pergaulan yang salah." Ritsu membelalakan matanya, sepanjang pernikahan mereka, Ritsu tidak tahu hal ini. Takano selalu selingkuh dengan wanita. "Ayahku, ibuku bahkan nenek dan kakekku semuanya seorang pebisnis yang selalu dan sangat sibuk, aku bahkan sudah melakukan seks ketika lulus sekolah dasar. Ketika aku kelas tiga SMA. Aku menemukan cinta sejatiku. Seorang yang sangat aku cintai. Kedua sahabatku juga gay bahkan mereka sudah menikahi pasangan gaynya, tidak sepertiku. Aku di jodohkan denganmu. Orang tuaku juga membayar kekasihku untuk menikahi lelaki lain agar melepaskanku.. Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?"

Ritsu menggeleng, masih dengan mimik penuh keterkejutan. "Dia menerima uang itu begitu saja, dan mereka menikah."

"Aku sangat marah saat itu, apalagi ketika aku tahu kau bahkan masuk universitas sama untuk mendekatiku. Orang tuamu, orang tuaku terus saja mengatur kencan kita. Aku merasa menjadi boneka disaat hatiku sedang hancur. Karena itu aku membenci orang tuaku. Aku menjadi ingin memperlihatkan pada mereka, aku tidak bisa menjadi pria normal. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan perempuan, karena itu aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk."

"Anda berselingkuh dengan perempuan.. Bukan.." Ucap Ritsu terpotong dengan anggukan Takano, "aku sengaja. Aku ingin membuatmu menyerah. Tetapi di lain sisi kau begitu baik dan mencintaiku. Aku pun terbuai dan menjadi senang melakukan seks denganmu," wajah Ritsu memerah ketika Takano menyinggung perihal seks. "Meski begitu aku tetap menyakitimu.."

"Saat pertama kali kau kabur dari rumah, kau tidak tahu betapa kalutnya aku.."

"Tidak! Saya sempat menguntit, Takano-san bahkan menikmati kepergian saya di bar," oh astaga, Takano paham sekarang. Saat Nao memukulinya ternyata Ritsu ada disana. Begitupun bayi mereka. Hal itu tiba-tiba membuat Takano berlinangan air mata. Takano meraih satu tangan Ritsu, meremasnya dengan kasih. "Apa kau memperhatikan perempuannya?"

"-memang tidak mirip kamu, tapi aku selalu mencari gadis dengan warna serupa mata dan rambut cantikmu, aku frustasi. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa aku ini seorang gay. Kepalaku penuh olehmu. Oleh Takano Ritsu, bidadariku."

Ritsu tidak menjawab, ia memang melihat rupa gadis itu. Dan jujur saja fakta ini membuat Ritsu ingin menangis juga. "Lalu kita bertemu di toko pakaian bayi, aku yang limbung berpikir dengan ceroboh. Kamu yang pergi selingkuh dengan seseorang, amarahku saat itu membawaku sampai pada ucap tak bertanggung jawab yang mengatakan kamu hamil oleh orang lain dan sedang berbahagia dengannya. Aku-aku bodoh, aku sangat bodoh.. Bukannya mendengarkan penjelasanmu aku malah memperkosamu dengan sangat kasar.. Aku-"

Ritsu tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia betul membiarkan mereka turun untuk di lihat oleh Takano. Ketika suaminya itu ingin menghapus liquidnya, tangan Ritsu menepis. "Aku memaafkanmu. Jika memang begitu kebenarannya,"

"Ritsu jadi bisakah kita-" ujar kesenangan Takano harus kembali terjeda oleh Ritsu, "tetapi aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa kembali padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

Itu adalah pernyataan yang menyakitkan. Selama ini Takano selalu berpikir Ritsu begitu mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya, tetapi ia tak pernah menduga semua bisa berubah dengan sekejap. Rasanya baru kemarin Ritsu di nikahinya, baru kemarin Ritsu menangis meminta kesetiaannya dan sekarang? Dunia berbalik di bawah kakinya. Ritsu sudah tidak ada disana-

Takano tersenyum miris, kali ini juga menangis. Ritsu terlihat bersimpati tetapi tidak melakukan apapun. "Bisakah aku memelukmu, Ritsu?" katanya parau. Melihat Ritsu yang terlihat waspada Takano melanjutkan ucapnya, "aku hanya ingin memelukmu, setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau bebas,"

Ritsu menarik kepala Takano untuk bersandar di dadanya yang tidak sebidang milik Takano. "Terima kasih, Takano-san,"

Ritsu sesungguhnya tidak tahu, betulkah ia berhenti mencintai pria ini? Seingatnya denyut nadinya, darahnya, napasnya segalanya semua selalu tentang Takano. Bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka kembali membuat Ritsu frustasi setengah mati. Tetapi Ritsu tidak bisa, Ritsu tidak ingin kembali.

Tidak akan pernah kembali.

* * *

END

14 Oktober 2018


End file.
